Pleasure of the mind
by Dione-chan
Summary: Spock and Jim use their mind link for a little fun.


Title: Pleasure of the mind

Raiting: M

Disclaimer:Star Trek is not mine

Beta: Huges to Carleen

Warning:PWP, slash

Summary: Spock and Jim use their mind link for a little fun.

AN.:I wrote this little dirty piece over a year ago but coulnd´t bring myself to post it till now. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Pleasures of the mind**

Jim Kirk's slim, but well muscled body lay panting and sweating on the narrow bunk. His head thrashed on the rumpled pillow, his golden blond hair plastered to his scalp with sweat. A deep groan left Jim`s red, swollen lips before his teeth worried the tender flesh of his bottom lip again.

Hazel eyes stared unseeing at the ceiling and Jim pressed his back into the mattress and moaned with unrestrained passion. His hands twisted in the sweat soaked sheets.

Another heartfelt groan left Jims lips and he instinctively spread his legs apart. His member lay dripping and heavy on his stomach. He didn't touch his needy dick.

Jim only lifted his hips desperately, as if trying to reach for the touch of an invisible lover. However, the much-needed touch didn't come and with a disappointed groan, Jim let his hips fall back on the bed. A small, whimpered, "Please!" As Jim bit down on his lip as the nerves in his dick suddenly came to life, filling his body with heat as a hand, which only existed in his mind, wound around his member. His hips jerked helplessly on the sheets and precum dripped from the angry red cock into sweaty dark blond curls as the hand wandering through his mind jerked at his dick expertly.

"Aw, yes!" Jim sighs and after a moment spreading his legs even further apart, exposing his rosebud opening. His toes curling in pleasure and he shifted his hips again, begging for the touch of his unseen lover. A deep groan echoed through the room and Jims pressed his head back against the pillow. His lust clouded eyes closed completely as Jim felt something started to slip inside his tight opening. Albeit alone, Jim felt the stretching of his opening, just as he did when his lover lay next to him, preparing him for their union. Jim now knew a kind of union so complete he had never could imagine it.

The feeling of being filled left Jim's body, as he couldn't help a disappointed sound to leave his mouth. However, it didn't take long before another feeling rose inside Jim. It was so intense that Jim ground his teeth together to stop the loud and embarrassingly needy moan from leaving his mouth.

Jim knew very well what it felt like to be entered by a cock. Now, not being entered into reality. But in his mind it felt like the hard dick of his lover suddenly swelled inside him filling him deeper than it ever had been and with the exact amount of pressure against his prostate to bring him the most intense pleasure. Jim's legs kicked on the bed unconsciously as his ghost lover started to move. Helplessly, panting at the stimulus. His empty body cramped around a nonexistence lover. Unable to stop the visionary movements inside his body, his hips started to move in abandonment. After what felt like a small eternity to Jim, he got the vague feeling that his prostate must be raw and felt oversensitive but he still hadn't been able to come until now.

His cheeks were flushed with an attractive rose color and sweat was trickling down the sides of his head. His whole body seemed to be drenched in sweat. The long and intense pleasure without being able to achieve the delayed orgasm exhausted him, but he didn't mind. He knew when his mind-partner would finally allow him to come, it would be one of the best orgasms ever.

Pictures of memories and fantasies overflow Jim and his unseeing eyes widened as to the intense feeling of the Vulcan's penetration came the warm feeling of a tongue licking over the swollen head of his sensitive cock. Caressing the soft, heated flesh gently and heighten his now nearly unbearable lust further. Jim knew he had to come, and he had to come now!

A soft voice inside his head encouraged him to let go, accompanied by the feeling of a deep trust and his dick suddenly swallowed by a greedy hot mouth.

Jim´s world went white.

A soft, deep groan was the only sound in the overheated bedchamber as thick, sticky semen fell into the nest of black curls surrounding an impressive, green tinged, double ridged dick. Spock looked down at his naked and messy crotch; satisfied in ways he never had thought possible. His mind and body both sang from the intense stimulus provided through the intimate mind touch he had just shared with his t`hy`la. At first, the Vulcan had disagreed with Jim's suggestion they should try using their bond for mind sex. Now after that breathtaking experience, Spock was more than grateful to have such an illogical bound mate to provide him with such illogical ideas.

How he loved Jim and his intelligent and imaginative mind.

"Great to hear that. And I love you too." A soft smile grazed Spock`s face as a still naked and exhausted Jim slipped through the bathroom door and onto the bed next to him.

The end


End file.
